Sly and the gang in: The Senior Year
by Th3gl1tch
Summary: Sly lives in the suburbs and goes to school with the whole cast of the games. Murray left the orphanage, Bentley and Sly were adopted by different families. Check back in a week, if nothing's changed, come back the next. That's the best I can do. -Gl1tch.
1. Midnight walk

Sleeping across the road from a local park on the bad side of town was never easy for Sly, the constant noise of drunk underage teenagers deciding to take a short cut through the park at midnight, making their presence known to the world, the more than common passer by and the constant traffic kept him up at night. This night was one of those where it was at its loudest. Some idiot kids decided to have a party on the last day of the summer break. Sly decided that he'd prefer not to have to put up with their antics for much longer.

Turning on his light and getting changed into his casual clothing. Sly packed a bag for tomorrow, first day of his senior year. Sly dressed in slim fitting jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless denim button-up hoodie, a single strap bag and rough skate shoes. Opened his door, to discover his Mom and Dad still awake in the living room enjoying their T.V. show, some comedy that Sly had no interest in. Sly gave them a quick wave to get their attention. "Oh, Sly." his father said surprised to see him up, "Where are you going this late?"

He said with a quizzical expression on his face. "Uhh..." The truth is Sly hadn't thought that through. "J-Just over to... Murray's house for the night, can't sleep, it's way too loud outside." Stammering out an acceptable answer so his father won't worry for his safety, after all he knew that Murray would protect Sly and keep him from trouble as he had done time and time again.

"Okay then, see you later." Giving Sly a dismissive wave. Sly made his way out of the front door as he shot Murray a quick text.

 **Yo, I'm coming over, that cool?**

 **Yeah, bring a pizza or something Are we gonna watch some movies**

 **or something?**

 **Nope Im just real hungry**

 **Haha XD OK then big guy.**

Making his way onto the cold street he checked the park. The rowdy teens were still going, sadly this was the fastest way to Pizza Hut which Sly remembered closes at 11:00. 'Ah, shit its close to closing time.' Pulling on his hood and staying to the shadows making sure to avoid the teens who hadn't seemed to notice him. 'okay so they didn't notice me right?' Checking the spot where the teens were is still where they are, to see a empty spot. 'Shit they moved. Where though?' Sly instinctively took to the trees, still making his way through the park. That's when he heard it, crying, not just anyone but one of those drunk kids. Looking down he see's a familiar silhouette, that of his long time crush, Carmelita Fox. Dropping silently from the tree he instantly recognized the pungent scent of tequila. He approached quietly as to not disturb her in this fragile state.

Sly cleared his throat to make his presence known to the young Miss Fox. "Hey, are you okay?"

he asked out of concern, Carmelita hadn't had the best luck with her boyfriends in the past and her current one was no exception. Wiping her face, she looked up at her would be caretaker.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Just my asshole boy- umm... Ex-boyfriend was being a total ass tonight." The situation was just as Sly had suspected. " He was wanting to mug the next guy who walked in here... They didn't give you any trouble did they?" Sly didn't know how to respond to that, he felt like an idiot, of course they'd have wanted to have a fight with a stranger, what did he expect from them.

"Uh, no, not at all." Sly stammered, "Do you want to go, get a pizza and I'll get you a place to sleep" 'what the hell did i just do?' Carmelita was taken by surprise as to the voice coming out of that hood, it was familiar and somehow comforting to hear.

"Sure thing, uh, do I? Do I know you? Were we in the same class for something?" Sly took his hood back and scratched the back of his head, almost embarrassed.

"Well, yes and no, we haven't been in the same class for years, not since I was pulled out of the orphanage by my foster parents." Sly outstretched his hand to pull Carmelita up to him. As he had pulled her up, it had clicked for her, this was...

"I'm Sly, Sly Cooper." And he kissed the back of her hand. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was him, Carmelita turned the same color of her lipstick. She then realized she was cold in her tee shirt and jeans with converse shoes to match. Sly felt this, and gave her his hood.

"Thank you, kind sir. It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead yet." This made Sly smile, seeing Carmelita happy was perhaps the best thing about her, the way she acted when she was in a good mood.

"Ah, you see my dear, it is indeed dead, but Iike to pay my respects. Now, Pizza hut closes in five minutes, we'd best be off." Sly said, in the worst medieval British accent.

"Carmelita!" came a voice from behind them. "Good job at stalling him fo us, we have no idea how he got this far without us noticing him."

Carmelita grabbed onto Sly and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could with Sly in tow, they made it to Pizza Hut with no pursuers in sight. Sly ordered three large Pizzas, one for him and Carmelita and two for Murray.

"Okay, so that was your Ex, right?" Sly asked looking to his left at Carmelita.

"Yeah, Rajan... he made awesome food but..." Sly knew all too well of Rajan's reputation with spice trade.

"Why do you hang out with people like that? don't tell me because they're cool or something like that, because cool is just a social perception of people that primed way too early." Carmelita looked as if she were in deep thought

"well, i don't hang out with them, they hang out with me, there's a difference... right?"

"You let them hang out with you because you feel pressured too, and trust me, you shouldn't be. You should hang out with me and my friends starting tomorrow, we'll look out for you." 'What kind of fight did I just sign the gang up for?'

"Careful... I just might." Sly didn't expect this from her.

"I hope you do, it'll be fun."

"I hope it will be ringtail."

This made sly blush, Carmelita was happy, he was happy Nothing could ruin this moment...

"Okay, closing time." They just realized that yes, it was past closing time and they'd have to trek someplace else.

"So... about that bed..." Carmelita had taken sly up on his offer on the free bed for the night.

"Oh, yeah, right, okay let's go."

"So who's house is it we are venturing to at uh.. 11:30 on a Sunday night?'

"We are going to my main man Murray's house. And he is hungry."


	2. Morning Murray

The town was quiet for the most part, a little loud in the main street where a few 20 somethings stumbled awkwardly in seemingly aimless directions. And the town hall was completly abandoned as opposed to the regular life and bustle it had about it. And neither did the library next to it. Murrays house was still a few blocks away, and the rather distracted and intoxicated Carmelita wasn't helping Sly get any closer to their sanctuary.

Murray, after earning enough money through racing and street brawls, had purchased his own home, free from authority it was Sly and best friend Bently's home away from foster home. Murray was probably not the best at house keeping, but that didn't bother Bently nor Sly in the slightest. But Carmelita, Sly didn't know how she felt about mess.

"Ah, shit... I'd better tell him that you're with me, give him a chance to clean up and stuff." Sly said to Carmelita, who had just run off to play on a children's playground set up right next to the High School. "Hey, don't go too far!" Sly called after her.

"Ha ha, come on Sly, this is fun!" Enticing Sly to come and sit with her on the swing next to her.

"Hang on, just let me text Murray okay?"

"Okay..." Carmelita said in a deflated manner.

 **Yo, I um, ran into some complications...**

 **Of what sort Sly?**

 **The childhood crush type :3**

 **Carmelita? Oh dude is it bad?**

 **You ok?**

 **Yeah, she was with her B.F. and now**

 **she's with me... and the pizza at the**

 **feild playground, by the school.**

 **come and get us?/hang with us?**

 **Sure I'll be there in 5**

 **Cool**

Looking up from the phone Sly was surprised to see Carmelita behaving herself. He made his way over and sat down with her. And they swung.

"Hey, do you remember the 7th grade? More so the camp than the whole year." Sly said to Carmelita.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do, you just climbed trees and swung on the swings when we weren't up on the mountain skiing... right?"

"Whoa that's a... that's a pretty good memory that you've got there... But you forgot the bullied part."

"But you weren't bullied"

"No, 'I' wasn't, but you were pretty mean to my friend, Bentley, all throughout that year. I was just wondering why so?"

"Well I don't fancy talking about it. But my parents were going through a divorce at the time and I didn't know what to do, and i just wanted to have something or someone to feel worse than me I suppose..."

"Whoa, that's a pretty good Psycho analysis of yourself there Doc, do you do counseling sessions?"

"As much fun as that sounds, no, I don't."

"So, what are your plans for the future?"

"Don't laugh but... I want to be a cop. An Interpol inspector, Y'know one of the best."

This wasn't the the first time Sly was surprised by Carmelita today, but he didn't think policing was going to be a well suited job for her. He was thinking maybe a little more dangerous than that.

"Well, good luck with that, you under age drinker, you." Sly said jokingly

"It wasn't even that much, besides a little bit of alcohol never killed anyone... ok maybe it has but thats not really the point. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Take over the family business and become rich through my own means with help from my friends."

"And what is your family's business?"

"That is a good question, one I shall not answer at the moment."

"Aw, why not? Is it embarrassing to talk about?"

"Well, no it's more your reaction I may or may not like, I mean, you can be very lively when you're angry, and quite charming when you're drunk. Besides I want to tell you when you become an Interpol agent. Think of it as a reward or a... pleasant surprise."

"Well... I look foward to it Ring-tail."

"So do I, Miss Fox."

The rumble of the engine was audible all the way across the two Soccer fields, Murray was hauling even though Sly and Carmelita were only a short walking distance away. The screeching of tires on the asphalt was quite exciting for Carmelita to hear, growing up where she did, there wasn't really a lot of traffic. This sort of thing was only really ever in the movies and here it was. The van came to an abrupt stop and the door slid open.

"After you miss fox... Your carriage awaits." Sly said motioning towards the van.

"Why thank you kind sir" Said Carmelita giving a small curtsy.

They got in the van and Sly gave Murray the pizzas. Shutting the doors behind them Murray spoke up. "Thanks Dude, where to?" Murray said, before he started up the van again

"Murray, I am appalled by your lack of manners, there is a very, very beautiful girl in this vehicle for the first time and, you ignore her completely?"

"Oh, shit you're right, I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I am The Murray, to my enemies, but to my friends I'm just Murray.'

Carmelita really didn't know what to say. She was anxious as to how to introduce herself to Murray. "So which do I call you?"

"Just Murray for now." Replied Murray casually.

"Okay then, Murray, I'm Carmeli-"

Carmelita was cut short by Murray. "You're Carmelita M. Fox, possibly the ex girlfriend of Rajan the spice mogul, Childhood bully to one of my best friends, and childhood cru-" Before Murray could finish Sly had covered his mouth. Flustered Sly turned to Carmelita. "Murray knows who you are. Bentley and I filled him in on everyone that we know." Carmelita smiled. "Oh, I hope you don't know too much about me... that wouldn't be good." Sly looked over to Murray attempting to signal him to not to let out more information on Carmelita. "Anyway, lets just go to your place Big guy, i'm wanting to get a decent sleep, first day back in hell tomorrow." Murray realized the time. 11:35, Knowing that Sly gets very cranky when he's tired decided that was best. "Okay buddy, back home." The van roared to life and the asphalt gave way. Carmelita was shot back into her seat and then jostled forward as Murray shifted gears. She got flung into Sly's side. Grabbing hold of her as to stop her from jostling arround, Sly looked to her and smiled. "Hey, don't worry, you get used to it after a while, just relax, I've got you." Sly's heart was pounding, he knew that the ride would be over in a matter of seconds now. The van came to a stop. Carmelita regained her bearings, she knew this street and she knew the next house down from Murrays. It was Rajans house. No wonder why Murray knew so much about her, she'd been past his house so many time's it was ironic, she never noticed.

"So here it is... Our secret hideout, our sanctum sanctourum, our white room, our state of the art... Thunder-dome!" Exclaimed Murray, with his arms outstretched as if he was a announcer for some sort of competition. "Well, not as crazy as any of those locations, it's really just a house." Sly said coolly to Carmelita. Murray deflated drooping his hands to his side releasing a loud sigh. "Way to kill a mans bravado Sly... You're so mean, I think I'm gonna start crying." Said Murray in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw, Sly you big meanie, apologize to Murray, this clearly is the epitome of man hood, the best example of your metamorphosis into adulthood. The Man Cave!" Said Carmelita, joining in on the joke with Murray, much to his surprise maybe she wasn't as bad as he and Bentley thought.

"Ugh, fine, Murray I'm sorry, the house is a fortress of total awesomeness." Said Sly, feeling defeated by the pair of them. "Now hurry up and get us inside, I'm wanting at least some sleep before school."

"Okay, okay, don't kill me." Said Murray, insinctivley unlocking the door. "i'm sorry there wasn't time to make your bed Carmelita, but your room is the second on the left."

Sly hearing this pulled Murray aside. "Dude, what the hell? That's my room!" Murray only smiled. Sly wouldn't fit in Bently's bed and Murray took up all of his, all that was left was either the couch, which was far too cold to sleep on or his bed with Carmelita. Sly couldn't help but smile. "Murray, you magnificent bastard, thank you so much."

Sly knocked on the door not to intrude on Carmelita getting changed. "Come in." Carmelita chimed from behind the door. Sly opened the door and stepped into the room. There on the floor was his martial arts garb, and his black belt. "Would you care to explain this, Sly?" Carmelita said quizzically, she was in his bed and by the foot of the bed was her clothes. "I know that this is your room, and that everything in here is yours... except for me and my... dedicates. So tell me, whats with the pajamas and the fancy belt?" Sly was taken back by this, she was in his bed, and questioning him on hs martial arts choice.  
"Well, that's a karate Gi, there's also Muay Thai gear, Chinese kenpo and Japanese Jujitsu clothing equipment." Said Sly, slightly embarrassed by this.  
"Well that's a lot of disciplines, I myself do Karate, i'm just a beginner though, could you teach me something?" Sly though about this proposal considering that not only was it that she, his childhood crush wanted to spend time with him. He had to wonder what was it really going to be his payment? "Sure, only if you let me sleep in the bed with you tonight, I promise to not try anything with you while you're asleep."

Carmelita considering the pay off from one night made her choice. "Sure, but you have to sleep in your underwear as well." Sly removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled upper torso. "now your pants" Carmelita reminded him.

"I'm getting to that! Don't rush me" Sly snapped back. "Sorry, I've never really done this before, I'm kinda nervous, besides, I'll probably fall asleep before you can do anything." Sly said causing him to blush.  
"I hope you live up to my expectations, ringtail." Carmelita said alluring Sly, and enticing him to the bed.  
"Wait Carmelita, you're drunk and don't even know anything about me. This isn't right, I don't want you this way." Said Sly, staying true to his morale code. Carmelita realized what she was doing, she'd gotten out of a high maintenance relationship not even an hour earlier. Coming to her senses "What if we have a pillow wall in between us, i mean it is a double bed after all..." Carmelita suggested. Sly taking a moment to consider this. "Sure, that seem's reasonable... As long as you don't take advantage of me." Sly said with a slight smirk glancing over at the fulstered Carmelita. "pwssh, in your dreams Ringtail!" Both of them bursting out in laughter immediately. "Seriously though, I really need some sleep." Sly said in a break in the laughter. Sly and Carmelita started to build the wall in between each other. Sly and Carmelita finished building, and lay in the bed.

Sly woke up at the sound of the alarm going off. Turning to his right, he turned it off. Now sitting up and rubbing his face, Sly looked to his left to see that the pillows were nowhere to be found on the bed and Carmelita Pressing herself up against him. Sly got out of the bed properly looking at the time. 7:00. Carmelita began to come to. "Hmm? Oh, Sly, good morning..." Remembering the previous night and Sly's request. "Oh I... I got cold, and you were so warm looking and and..." Carmelita was stammering for words trying to explain why she was so close to Sly. "It's okay Camelita, I don't mind a beautiful girl cozying up to me... for warmth of course." Smiling at the nervous girl. "Hey Murray's making pancakes for breakfast if you want some... I mean, he always makes them for me whenever I'm around here." Carmelita was suprised as to how courteous Sly and Murray were, she enjoyed pankackes, she hadn't had them in years though. "Oh hell yeah! I'd totally love pancakes!" Over hearing this Murray called out from the depths of the house "You better be changed and on your best behaviour kids, The Murray is making pancakes! Awesome pancakes!"

"well then sleeping beauty, get changed then come and get some god like deliciousness in you! Don't take that out of context." Sly called out behind him as he danced out of his room to a senseless rythm. This made Carmelita laugh at the idiocy of her mornings companions.

"So... Sly, how'd it go buddy?" Presed Murray.

"well... I made a wall of pillows between us, but she was cold so she threw all of them off of the bed and fell asleep on me." Sly said trying not to come across as too happy about his perdicament. "But yet, she just got out of a long relation ship. And i'm not too keen on fighting Rajan later on today." Murray was nearly offended by Sly's remark. Fighting was Murrays job, lest Sly forgot. "Sly! I'm an underground street fighter, I've beaten 30 guys to inches within their lives in nothing but a towel. Hell, you were there when I did it!" The sudden change in murrays attitude took Sly off balance. "Yeah I was big guy, but Rajan dosen't fight like you or me. He's a spice mogul Remember?" Murray took Sly's words in. "I've never fought a spice mogul before, sounds fun" Murray said with a smile on his face. "You aren't talking about fighting my facebook unoffically broken up with boyfriend are you Murray? Because if you are, he lives next door, you can hit him when he least expects it." Carmelita coo'ed down the hallway as she aproched. "Mmm, those pancakes smell amazing Murray."

"Yeah man, they smell awesome. Come on and let us eat!" Sly proclaimed as he scooped up 5 and shoveled them onto his plate, which he then swapped with Carmelitas. "Good to see you're looking out for our guest first Sly." Murray said looking at the young Raccoon. "Honestly Murray? She's the first girl here in a long time, we've got to make sure she feels welcome."

Suddenly memories of Sly's previous girlfriend Neyla came flooding into mind, the one who not only destroyed him emotionally and phsycally. She also put Sly into a deep depression through the summer, a long and uneventful summer. A summer that Sly had dedicated to training, and the results as seen by Carmelita had paid off. Even after over 3 months Sly still flinched at the sound of her name, he didn't hate her, he didn't love her either. He missed her and now after 3 months of not seeing her, he's going to plunge right back into awkward comfrontation with her current boyfriend, Arpeggio, a rich flightless bird, head boy and the foster brother to Sly and Murray's friend Bently. Sly and Murray had a unrivaled hate towards Arpeggio. Not only was he waving Neyla infront of Sly as some sort of prize, but also the fact he was head boy. Arpeggio was a massive ego maniac, as soon as the word spread about Sly hating him, he tried to play it off, but in all truths of the words, Arpeggio was scared shitless of Sly and his abilities. To Arpeggio, Sly was a phantom curse. Sly knew this and so, Arpeggio surrounded Neyla and himself in his gaggle of younger impressionable students, nearly impenetrable by Murray and Bently would get lost in the crowd. Only Sly could navigate this. "Sly! It's time to go! Get your shit together already!" Murray shouted in his ear. "Oh, crap really? I didn't blank out about you know who again did I?" Murray just shook his head. "Arpeggio really fucks me off man, but I can't fight those little dudes, they're innocent. It'd be a shame to tear their hopes of a proper education to shreads." Sly admired the nobility and honour Murray had, considering how he was a street fighter.

"Well then, lets go now, I'm ready for hell... pretty sure I am at least." Sly said to his companions for the morning.

* **Authors Note:**

 **Hey, just letting you guy's know I'm gonna be uploading more of this as soon as possible, check back in maybe a week or two. I will continue doing large chapters. And the education system is the same as the one here in new zealand, it's kinda screwy. The towns also based off of my home town.**


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation day

**Kept you waiting huh?**

 **Sorry for the long wait, School is a cruel bitch. Now back to our scheduled fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 3: Orientation day**

Bentley was waiting out the front of the school underneath the shade of a tree. Out of sight from the school's cameras. Somewhere stoners would have gladly taken over, but they're scared of Murray so they stay at bay for the time being. The Cooper Gang is going to be pushed out of the school by the end of the term anyway and Bentley knows this better than anyone, collecting information over the holidays on his adopted brother; Arpeggio. As Sly, Carmelita and Murray walked in coolly, Bentley hurried over, his panic showing. Living a town over, living outside of cell reception and being unable to drive means that Bentley must rely on waiting for either Sly or Murray coming over to his house every now and then, just so he can tell them Arpeggio's dictatorial like schemes for the school. And now, Sly and Murray are all chummy with Carmelita for some reason. "What the hell Sly?!" Bentley shouted at Sly, causing a few awkward stares from the new students. "What do you mean Bentley?" Sly said defensively "Carmelita is with us now, after a cluster fuck with Rajan last night." Trying to justify his actions.  
"Rajan? the spice dealer? Rajan? The member of the Klaww Gang? Rajan? The one who's going to spearhead an attack on every one of us in the Cooper Gang?" Bentley blurted out, cutting Sly off. "Oh, yeah Arpeggio, the feathered freak, want's us expelled within the term. So, they can take over the school and turn everyone into Basic Bitches and Fuck boys."  
"That's seriously unbelievably stupid." Sly said trying to think of a motive behind that. "Arpeggio hates those kinds of people… Why make more?"  
"It's a Government Conspiracy! Guys, 'The Man' want's society dumbed down so they can push their totally evil agenda further and take over the world." Murray blurted.  
"I don't think that's it Murray." Said Carmelita, wanting to get a piece in. Bentley has no right to be mad at her.  
"Who asked you? You… Vixen… Thing." Bentley accusingly asked Carmelita.  
"People who can walk and come up with decent comebacks you soft-shelled toad." With passion behind her eyes that Sly couldn't help but love. "Woah, that's not very nice Carmelita…" Murray said, a little upset with tears slowly welling up in his eyes.  
"You okay big guy?" Sly asked Murray, rubbing his back gently. "I know, she doesn't understand what we've been through with family… You don't have to worry, she didn't mean to be mean to Bentley." Sly said while looking apologetically at Carmelita.  
"Damn right she doesn't know! Look at her, she's wanted by half of the school. She's perfect, way too perfect to be hanging around with us. What's your angle Lady?" Bentley said, still grilling into Carmelita. All of the bad memories returning to him in vivid detail. Carmelita, trying to be somewhat defensive of herself verbally. "Are you suggesting that I have ulterior motives Bentley?" Sounding slightly offended "That's quite shallow of you, hmph, you're no better than the fuck boys you supposedly hate so much." Stunning Bentley for a second before he came back to his senses, remembering what he needed to tell Sly and Murray. "So, guys… The Klaww Gang want to get us out of the school before the term is over and I guess… That also includes you Carmelita, considering Rajan wouldn't be too… Happy with you right now, going off with Sly I presume, he's like that." Filling the crew in on as much information as he possibly could before the bell rings for the new comers ceremony. Everything during that day was a blur, new kids needed touring and the seniors needed to select their courses for the year to come. After the whole ordeal of sorting classes was over the gang regrouped at the tree. "Okay guys, Hayden said he's on our side if a gang war breaks out during school." Sly said to the group, he was trying to get as many people in the senior year on his side as possible during the day. "Well, that's it… we've got no one else but Hayden then." Bentley said sadly but slowly he started to plan out their best course of action. The first week consisted of 3 days the seniors 'had' to be there, the Thursday and Friday were teacher only days. And then they had the long weekend to look forwards to, due to their city area anniversary. "So… When do you think, we can all hang out again?" Asked Murray with the thought of skipping out on school for the next two days so he could get more of a holiday. "Maybe tomorrow instead of going to school? I mean, if you guys have finished course conformation that is…" Sly said with the same intention in mind as Murray. Bentley, would have been left at school alone against the imposing threat of The Klaww gang kicking them out of school somehow. "Mom's going to make me come anyway… And Arpeggio is going to know if you guys aren't there. So, They'll probably try and fuck with me." Bentley said nervously.  
"You could always bring a change of clothes and meet up with us at Murrays place." Sly said, devising a counter plan to the Klaww Gang's theoretical Bentley trap.  
"Yeah, I'll do that actually, that works pretty well for me." Bentley said slightly less nerve racked.  
"What about me? They'll come for me too, they've seen me with you." Carmelita said. Unsure of her current situation with the Klaww gang. "I've gotten pissed off texts from Rajan all day. And the Klaww gang's going to have it out for me from that plus plenty more motivation against us."  
"Us? As in the Cooper Gang or US, Us?" Asked Sly with a quizzical look on his face.  
"Both, I mean… If I knew you better I'd date you… But I manly meant the Cooper Gang." Replied Carmelita with a flattered look on her face. "Now I must be off home, my dad's a drunk asshole and gets cranky if I'm home too late." She continued, wanting to get home before her dad went on another drunken rant at her mom. "Would you like me to accompany you Miss Fox? For well... Security reasons." Sly asked hoping that she lived somewhat close to him.

This made Carmelita pause, thinking about whether to let him join her or not. Finally deciding upon letting him join her. "Sure, I do live in 'The Dark-side' and company's always nice, I don't think that anyone who I used to call friend wants to be seen with me… So, yeah, come along… Ringtail." She said to Sly flirtatiously.  
"You don't need to tell me twice _**Mon Beau**_ _._ " Sly said, trying to act cool but also charm her. No one made him feel the way he did to Carmelita ever before. Like he could be himself without restriction. A truly good feeling, he knew nothing else like it. Murray and Bentley could read it all over him. Ever since they were young they'd never seen him act the way he was now with her. It was as if this was held in for far too long. Neyla never made Sly this happy.

 _ **Mon Beau – My Beautiful. (French)**_

"You two should get going instead of being looked at menacingly by Rajans friends over there, then. And besides you're making Bentley feel bad." Murray pointed out to the two who were more concerned as to the fact that Rajans cronies were staring at them. Bentley had started to turn away, trying not to throw up at all the mushy emotions being displayed. "Okay then big guy, we'll make our leave and let you and Bentley be. See you at the safe house later tonight?" Sly said going in for a high-five.  
"Sure thing man. See you then!" Murray replied while slamming his hand into Sly's much smaller hand, flinging it back but making a satisfying 'pop' sound. Before Sly and Carmelita turned to leave out the front gate. Avoiding eye contact with the Klaww Gang Cronies. Sly grabbed Carmelita's hand and started to walk trying to avoid trouble as much as possible, he didn't need this conflict on the first day. "So, do you plan on holding my hand for the rest of the walk home?" Carmelita asked with a small smirk growing on her face knowing the answer. They turned left at the front of the gate. Passing a small crowd at the pedestrian crossing being manned by the assistant principals.

"Yeah I do." Sly replied as he pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing her hand gently. "Is that a problem?" A slight smirk of his own started because he already knew her answer. As a natural feeling over swept him, like he didn't have to care about anything but her. "Well Mon Beau, tell me about yourself… Music taste, Movies, Foods, Colors, T.V. shows… I want to know how good we'll all get along if you properly joined the gang instead of being associated with us… Well, mainly me but aside from that… Yeah."  
"Well, where do I start? I like Emo bands I guess? Like 21 pilots and State Champs. Favorite movie genre is superhero movies, Batman's my favorite." As she was saying this, Sly started to smile. "I like spicy food, salty food, sour food and sweet food. But not Tomatoes by themselves, not Avocado at all, not Beetroot even though it's sweet." This made Sly smirk, cooking for Carmelita would be exactly like cooking for his adopted family. "I like Black but I don't wear it too much. I like anything animated except anime or anime styled stuff, it just reminds me of hentai, it's weird. Is that all you want to know?" As she finished listing she noticed how much sly was smiling at her. "Is there something you want to tell me Ringtail?" Confused as to why he'd be happy to know these things.

"Well, Mon Beau… You're welcome to hang out with the gang anytime. Maybe we'd disagree on some bands here and there and same with animation styles… But nonetheless, yeah we're going to get along quite well." Sly said with a satisfied perk to his tone.  
"You keep saying Mon Beau, what does it mean?" Carmelita inquired, as she didn't quite understand why he used it or why she liked him saying it.

"It means, my beautiful, in French… My Mom and Dad, my real Mom and Dad, taught it to me when I was younger along with English." Sly said, with a hint of pain in his voice. He missed them both, sure his adopted family were nice but they just adopted him for a higher paycheck. They didn't really love him like their own, sure he was treated well but he knew that they didn't really care about him. That's why he stayed with Murray more than with them. Murray is his older goofier brother from another mother. Giving Bentley and Sly someone to actually call brother, because they don't have anyone else to care for them. And now, hopefully if everything turns out well later on tonight, Murray would accept Carmelita into this circle of closeness that he had with Sly and Bentley. They crossed to the other side of the road which was less crowded.

"Oh? Sly, you're flattering me… I don't think that I'm that beautiful…" Carmelita said with her head down. Turning the corner heading towards Slys house.  
"What?! No! You're beautiful in so many ways! Like how you're not afraid to peak your mind and like… like…" Sly was at loss for words for the first time, truly stumped by her beauty, to him she was the definition of the word; ineffable. Indescribable, a truly beautiful girl.

"Like… like what Sly?" She asked him, looking deep into his dark brown eyes only to find that her heart was beating much louder than what it usually does and that he was looking back into hers.

"Your pupils… they're like… massive." Sly said trying to continue the conversation, with his composure regained.

"My… Oh! Umm, yeah… That happens to people when they see something they like." Carmelita said trying to break away from Sly's hypnotic gaze.

"Oh? So, you like me is what you're trying to say right?" Sly broke his gaze, remembering that she didn't know him too well.

"Well you're not wrong. I like you so far, you seem like a really great guy." Carmelita said, reassuring Sly making him feel at ease. With this uplifting energy surging through him, Sly straightened himself up as they passed the public library and crossed over to the Pizza hut parking lot and strolling into the main street.

"So, Sly… Tell me what I need to know about you." Carmelita said with the curiosity in her voice peaked.

"What do you want to know about me? I'm a god damn orphan who's only real family is his two best friends who were my fellow orphans and quite possibly someone who I'm planning on spending some time with throughout this year. I like metal music, Kung Fu movies, videogames, not really too sure of t.v. shows but I like game of thrones." Sly said surprising Carmelita. She had no idea what to say about any of that. Sly carried himself quite proudly ever since the incident.

"I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way."  
"Don't be, it's how things have been for over half my life, I'm used to it."  
"That's kind of sad to hear."  
"Well it's the truth, there's no real point in lying to you, it doesn't benefit me in anyway whatsoever."  
"Thank you for your honesty Sly, I'm so used to guys lying to me about everything."  
"Well then, get used to the truth from me. It's going to be 100% honesty town whenever I'm around."  
They passed a packed-out McDonalds and KFC, glad that they weren't sardined in those greasy unsanitary walls. Crossing the road to a BP station and local super market nearly on Sly's street.  
"So, I never knew you lived on the rough side of town… I thought that you'd have lived up on Cape hill or something." Sly said with his respect for Carmelita's integrity as a woman growing more and more as they walked and talked.  
"Well it's not something that I'm proud of really, I'm kind of insecure about where I live for some reason."  
"Well that's something really shitty to be ashamed of."  
"Oh, I know. I'm just worried about what people would think of me because of just, the area."  
"I know the feeling." Sly said as they passed under a powerline with a pair of battered old shoes dangling overhead. "I know that feeling all to well."  
"Because you're adopted?"  
"Well that's a reason but no, how my family name is portrayed internationally, even legally. I'm proud to be who I am. But I'm also kind of ashamed of being associated with… My father's business I suppose."

"Was he involved in a big company?"  
"Umm yeah, in the finance and legal departments… for an underground thief ring that he ran. That my family has run for generations even." Sly said embarrassed and looking for a way out of the conversation.  
"Oh, so the rumors are true?" Carmelita asked innocently.  
"What rumors?" Sly retorted. His interest peaked.  
"The rumor that your family was assassinated over some shady business." Carmelita said as honestly as she could, trying not to offend Sly in the act.  
"Well, yeah… I saw my Mom get cut down in front of me and my Dad get his neck snapped as they fought to protect me." The events unfolding in gruesome detail behind Slys eyes as tears began to form. Wiping them away he continued. "But it was all over my family heirloom which teaches whoever reads it to become a master thief, according to my father of course."  
"Is it like… Magic or something?" Carmelita asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Well probably I don't know, I didn't get to read that much of it." Sly said straight faced.  
"So, you survived an assassination on your family over a magic book at 8 years old?"  
"yeah that's the story. My life - by Sly James Cooper." Sly said holding out his hands as if imagining the title font floating in front of him.  
"You're a god damn goofball… A cute one too." Carmelita said with a small grin starting back up.  
"Miss Fox! Did I just hear you right? Did you just call me a 'Cute goofball'?"  
"Don't let it get to your head Ringtail." She said playfully.  
"I'm making no promises." Sly said equally as playful. What was she doing? She had just not even 24 hours ago gotten out of a relationship, a bad relationship but still a relationship nonetheless. But it was easy talking to Sly about everything that they had. It seemed so natural and it made her feel so happy with her life. Something no one was anywhere near capable of being able to do for months. Carmelita was going through some things with her family. Receding her into a depression and putting her into a rebellious phase. Being with Sly had made her feel something she hadn't felt in 5 months, happiness, a true emotion. Even now, with him still holding her hand, not even a block away from her house. She felt safe, completely at ease with someone who she should have paid more attention to from the beginning. She felt her heart nearly skip a beat as Sly asked her. "So, I live pretty close by like an 18-minute walk to here… do you think we could walk to 'school' tomorrow? Oh, and by 'school' I mean Murrays place." They rounded a corner and Carmelita came to a stop.  
"This is my house and… Yes I accept." She said to him trying to keep her cool.  
"Oh… that's actually a really nice house that you've got there." Sly said cheerfully. "So I'll meet you here at like… 8 Tomorrow morning?"  
"Yeah, that'll be great. See you then." Carmelita replied barely holding in her excitement.  
"Awww Hell yeah!" Sly said as he punched his fist into the air. Making Carmelita giggle as she walked up her drive way. Sly started to head home to get some more things before going back to the safehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to continue.** **Should I make a Spotify playlist for each chapter? Pls let me know.** ****

 **Too Far.**

As Sly made his way through ever treacherous criminal syndicate territory. The ever so, nostalgic park from the night prior was a bustle with other students. All with a nervous bustle about them. Glancing over his shoulder Sly saw a tag where, The Cooper Gang, should be only to see it crossed out in red paint with, The Klaww Gang, Tagged under it. Disheartened, Sly, continued his cautious stroll through the park. Finally reaching the end of the high danger zone, Sly was made aware of the sound of shots coming from the direction of his home. Disregarding the noise as just some random drive-by Sly returned to his confident pace, still erratic from the beautiful Miss Fox's agreement to hang out the next day. The thought of her just made his heart beat go out of whack. He'd start to blush and the smile that he got would look stupid if you were to ask him. Slys giddiness was replaced by the sound of police cars and ambulances parked outside of his house.

"Sorry kid but you've got the worst luck for parents." Police constable Barkley said, patting Sly on the back. "It was a drive-by done by what witnesses described as the spice cartel specifics. Unclear motive. And poor Linda and John here, were executed after receiving the initial shot wounds. Witnesses say it was a tiger. That's all I can say about that. Sorry."  
"I didn't ask but, thank you anyway." Sly replied knowing exactly who it was. Even though Linda and John had adopted him for the money bonus, they were good to Sly.  
"Everything goes to you." Barkley told him. "The property, the rundown Ute in the shed, their cash in the bank. All their possessions."  
Sly although adopted was the only child. Which meant that they had someone to pass it all onto.

"I want them cremated and their blood relatives notified as soon as possible." Sly said, straight to the point. Sly went into the house. His room, always messy but still tidy to him was riddled with holes. Rajan was serious about killing him. Packing all his possessions and his Fathers cane in a bag. With a change of clothes, Sly said goodbye to his old, new, home. Thankful of John and Linda's sacrifice but also generosity. Skateboard underfoot, Sly set off back to Carmelitas house.

As Sly, the most charming boy she had ever met and had just been too blind to see. Walked off to his hideaway, Carmelita checked her letter box before walking up her driveway. Her whole family was home. Her brothers and his friend's scooters were sprawled all over her driveway. But they were out without them for some reason and luckily were still on holiday. She heard her dad from across the house start a ridiculous argument with her mother about her for some reason. Slipping away to her room unnoticed, Carmelitas mood dropped to the point where she'd just had enough. Back to how it was for the past 5 months. Tears streaming down her face with, Mayday Parade's Miserable At Best, playing on her phone. Unfeeling she pulled up her sleeve, unattached the razor blade from her pencil sharpener and paused. What would sly say if he saw the cuts? Should she do it? Nobody cared if she had before but, he seems to. Unsure, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the window. Looking over her shoulder to have her heart skip a beat for what felt like two whole minutes.

Sly snuck up the drive way. Leaving his skateboard with the scooters. Climbing the fence, avoiding the very audible argument between two foxes about Carmelita. So, he decided to slip around the back. Checking the windows, window one… nope. Window two? Bingo.  
Sly knocked. Carmelita turned around and stared in disbelief. Coming up to the window and unlocking it for him.  
"Hey, sorry I came over." Sly said as he was climbing through the window. "I just didn't know where else to go and… WHAT THE FUCK?" Sly noticed the sleeve rolled up, the razor on the floor and the tears on her face. "What were you about to do Carmelita?" Sly said, concerned.  
"What do you think?" She replied. "It's not like anyone cares about me."  
"Why the hell do you think I'm reacting the way I am?" Sly said, wanting to comfort her. "My Dad hates me."  
"My parents are dead and when I got home, I discovered that there was a poor assassination attempt on my life by a certain tiger that we both know. And now I have no family to call my own." Sly said calmly.  
"What?"  
"Rajan did a drive-by on my house."  
"No way…"  
"Yeah just ask the Cops."  
"That's crazy, are you okay?"  
"I'm pissed off that the dad of my girlfriend hates her and makes her want to cut herself."  
"I'm not your girlfriend."  
"Oh… Sorry… Slip of the tongue."  
"Was it?"  
"Yeah, anyway… do you want to get out of here?"  
"Well I'd be in trouble with my parents, Moms really nice and I don't want to leave her with him in there."  
"Oh, that's understandable."  
"Yeah… I'll be out in about 30 minutes."  
"Oh okay."  
"Actually, go back out and I'll introduce you."

"Oh… Okay then."

Sly clambered out the window, and scurried over the fence again. The yelling stopped and then the gate opened revealing an angry faced fox.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He yelled into Slys face. The pungent scent of beer mixed with Midori wafted out of the drunkard's mouth.  
"I'm Sly, Sly Cooper." Sly replied, trying not to anger Carmelitas father any further.  
"Cooper? Like the thieving rat cooper gang?"  
Sly clenched his fists, straightened his back.  
"Look you Beer gutted cunt, I will throw you down your hallway if you ever speak to me like that again."  
"Ha, I'd like to see you try you fucking rat."  
Carmelitas father straightened himself up, standing above Sly. Attempting to intimidate him with his sheer mass. Sly wasn't frightened in the least, sparring with Murray was much more intimidating. The towering Fox smirked.  
"So? You going to"-  
*CRACK*  
Sly had broken his jaw with a swift right jab.  
*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRUNCH*  
Sly broke his shoulder plate and collar bone with a hold. And shattered his ribcage with a shin kick.  
Collapsed in a heap of pain Carmelitas father was left moaning.  
"Oh, I see you met my dad." Carmelita said. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I squared up to him, like he was asking me to."  
"Wow… Alright then."


	5. Chapter 5: Party prep

**Sorry for the short chapter last time, I'm trying to fit everything in with school and such. Anyway, back to business.  
Kept you waiting huh?  
** **Party!  
**  
"Well, okay then that just happened." Carmelitas mother said as she left the door way. "So, who is this young champion who broke your father?"  
"Oh, Mom, this is Sly Cooper."  
"The orphan with P.T.S.D?"  
"Hey, I don't have P.T.S.D!" Sly said interrupting the mother daughter bickering. "And I thought that you two were divorced?"  
"Well, we are. But we still live together. It's complicated." Carmelitas mother dismissed.  
"It's like hell on earth." Carmelita added.  
"CARM! Your father and I try our best to support you and your brother."  
"Then why get a divorce? Why let him continue to let him to treat everyone like he does?"  
"BECAUSE CARM, WE NEED EACHOTHER!"  
Now paused in a staring match with Sly awkwardly standing next to Carmelita's half dead father. Sly raised his hand to speak. Both heated Foxes shot him venomous looks. "Umm… I don't know what really goes on here but."  
"Of course, you wouldn't you're just an orphan." Carmelitas mother spat.  
"But." Sly cut in sternly. "Look at the state everyone here's in, he's drunk, doubled over and needs an ambulance and you two are having a go at each other. Don't you think that enough is enough?"  
"Who are you to say so?" Arguing back relentlessly Carmelitas mother wanting to push another person around.  
"Where's your brother?" Sly asked Carmelita.  
"Umm probably over at a friend's house, why?"  
"Tell him to stay there for the rest of the week. And pack a week's worth of clothes. You're living at Murrays for a while with me."  
"Oh, no she's not!" Carmelitas mother started back. "You're not taking my daughter away you filthy boy! I bet you're a filthy thief just like your father. Yes, we still see the cooper gang tag. You're not going anywhere with my daughter."  
"I thought that your mom was supposed to be chilled out?" Sly said to Carmelita, slightly worried.  
"She is. She's just pissed off." Carmelita said as she disappeared into the depths of her house to gather her belongings for a week. Leaving the two to converse.  
"Oh… That sucks."  
"Yes I am. No thanks to that heap over there." Carmelitas mother said referring to Carmelitas father.  
"Anyway, my name is Michelle. And this useless heap over here." Michelle said as she was picking up her drunk and broken ex-husband. "This is Jamie. Oh, looks like he passed out from the pain." Michelle said, calmer than she was just moments before. "Anyway, Sly I apologise for the things I said, I wasn't myself. You seem like a decent young man who's perfectly capable of protecting my daughter." She held her hand out for Sly to shake. Sly accepted and kissed the back of her hand.  
"All is forgiven Michelle, I'm used to that treatment."  
"Oh, it must be kind of difficult living with a foster family." Micelle said empathetically.  
"Not really, no…. Well not anymore… Considering they were killed earlier this afternoon."  
"Oh my… What's going to happen to you? Where will you go?"  
"Oh, I'll be living at my friend's house."  
"Are his parents okay with it?"  
"Yeah you could say that in a way. I never got to meet his parents considering well, that he wasn't adopted and he owns his own house."  
"How did he manage that?"  
"Inheritance. He inherited the house."  
"Oh, that's handy. What did you Inherit sly?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"No reason… No reason."  
"What did I miss?" Carmelita asked.  
"Where are you going young Miss?" Michelle inquired.  
"Over to Murrays house for the rest of the week, there's a party on for seniors that are chilled out and it goes until next Monday." Carmelita answered calmly.  
"Yeah, that's why we should go now. Nice meeting you Michelle." Sly said as he was ushering Carmelita out of the gate.  
"Well… Alright then. Have fun I guess." Michelle said, dismissing her daughter's sudden departure with the young bountiful raccoon as a common occurrence. Making their way down Carmelitas driveway and into the ever so silent street where the occasional person may pass by.

The Passage way was empty as Sly and Carmelita strolled through its lonesome paved path. "So, are you sure Murray would be okay with me staying at his house for a week?" Carmelita asked Sly, slightly concerned as to whether or not she'd be welcome back into the 'Thunder-dome' as Murray had stated the previous night.  
"Well yeah, he really doesn't mind. And good idea for the party we'll see if anyone else wants in on that."  
"What? That was just a cover."  
"No, that's a good idea. We get to spy on the Klaww gang without them noticing."  
"Oh, thank you." Carmelita said, pride filling her.  
"Did Murray really inherit the house? I thought that he bought it with victory money."  
"He did, that was just a cover." Sly said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Hey… No need to tease me, you said it was a good idea anyway."  
"Hahaha, yeah it is a good idea but I like teasing you. It's not serious in anyway, just a bit of fun." Sly said trying to defend his case.  
"Well in that case, Party King, let's get to Murrays house…"  
"Oh alright then…"  
"Yep…" Carmelita said, satisfied with Sly's sudden lack of sharp wit.  
"You know, Carm, you never told me how your sleep was last night." Sly said coolly, inside he was still about to explode at the amount of joy that was the previous night's conclusion.  
"Well… I would have enjoyed it better if… You know what, that can wait for later tonight." Carmelita said tapping Sly on the nose. With a smirk on her face and perk in her tail, the events of the night to come being planned by the Fox temptress.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Sly asked, his curiosity peaked.  
"Well don't you like surprises ringtail?"  
"Oh? Depends on what kind of surprise it is…"  
"It's a good one, don't worry." This made Sly's tail perk up.  
"Well… If it's what I'm thinking it is… I might not need to."  
"And what do you think it is?"  
"We'll just have to be patient for now won't we? Miss fox." With a slight blush and a sneaky grin on his face Sly said with his head held high and tail swaying merrily behind him. Carmelita noticed this sudden shift in Slys body language making her smile happily to herself.

"Oh? What is it?" Sly asked cheekily, catching her smiling at how she's making him feel.  
"Well, you really… Just you, how cute you are." Carmelita said, screaming with joy inside. Sly was taken back slightly, he hadn't been called cute in years, not since his real mother died. This, was a big deal to him. Not even Neyla had called him cute. This was something else.  
"I… I'm… You… You think I'm cute?" Sly stammered out, in disbelief.  
"Well… Yeah, I like how perky you got, like… Your attitude just went, WOOOSSHHH, up. And I think that's totally adorable." Carmelita said to Sly with an innocent smile on her face.  
"It's… It's just nobody's called me cute in years… Not since my real Mom died. This is really… nostalgic for me." Sly said with a smile on his face.  
"Ohhh, a Mommy kink…" Carmelita said teasingly  
"Eww, no, that's weird, stop please." Sly said, disturbed by the comment.  
"Well, when we do something like that, call me whatever you want…"  
"Oh." Sly said, eyes widening. "I think I'd just go with… Mon Beau for now."  
"Well… I'm alright with being called your beautiful… As long as I'm your only beautiful." Carmelita said sternly.  
"Oh, trust me Carm. You're the very meaning of beautiful to me." Sly said, staring into her deep dark brown eyes, ensnaring him and his attention for a moment until he regained it again. "Hey, Carm… Can… Can I please hold your hand?" Sly asked nervously. Carmelita smiled and moved her hand into position for Sly to hold. With his heart beating in his ears Sly took her hand, with relief and happiness washing over him. There was an unmissable smile on his face that Carmelita couldn't get enough of. She felt as though she could trust him with everything. She felt happy and safe with him, like he was perfect. Like she and he, were meant to be together and in some way, they were drawn to one another.  
They continued their walk through the town, passing one of the local supermarkets.  
"Hey, umm… Do you like skittles?" Sly asked.  
"Duh." Carmelita said a grin spreading across her face. "Of course, I do silly."  
"So do you want any or not?" Sly offered.  
"Hmm… If you want to get them for me then… Sure." Carmelita said modestly. Not wanting to seem like she wanted to take advantage of sly.  
"Oh, alright. Normal or sour?" Sly asked with a smile.  
"Normal…" Carmelita said, now blushing.  
"Alright then, I'll be right back." Sly said, rushing into the supermarket, leaving his bag with Carmelita. Sly dashed through the supermarket searching for skittles, high and low. Individually checking each isle. 16 in total. Moving swiftly, Sly finally found the Skittles. Both the sour and normal were in stock. Grabbing both the flavours in one hand. Manoeuvring through the crowd of soccer moms to the self-checkout. After finally getting through the whole ordeal, Sly finally got back to Carmelita, out of breath.  
"Did you just run through the whole supermarket?"  
Sly glancing around said. "Umm, maybe?" A bashful smile washing over his face.  
"You forgot where the skittles were didn't you?" Carmelita inquired.  
"Whaaaat? Me? No… Pwshhh, that's ridiculous." Sly playfully remarked. "Let's just get to Murrays."

The walk to Murrays house wasn't far from the supermarket, making their way to Murrays quickly while eating their skittles.

Before too long Sly and Carmelita reached their future dwelling space. "Ah, here we are… Casa de le Murray." Sly announced. Bentley opened the door suddenly.  
"Sly, thank god you're okay. We thought that you were dead. We were listening to the police scanners and… We feared the worst." Bentley cried out in a panic. Murray ran out of the safehouse, embracing Sly and Carmelita in a massive bear hug. "We thought you were gone buddy!"  
"Thanks, big guy but, you're kind of squishing us right now." Sly squeaked out from under Murrays tight embrace. "Oh my god! Sorry guys! I forget sometimes that… you know, you're not as burly as me." Releasing his bear hug from the two smaller teenagers.  
"That's okay Murray, we appreciate the gesture." Carmelita said bopping him on the shoulder.  
"AHHH! OH GOD!" Murray cried, grabbing his shoulder as if it was in severe pain. "Just kidding. It takes more than that to hurt, THE MURRAY!" He exclaimed triumphantly.  
"So… what's the plan now?" Bentley asked. "We have the rest of the week off… So… What should we do?"  
"Have a party? For like… the whole week? I have the money to keep it going that long…" Sly suggested.  
"That's not a terrible idea Sly." Said Bentley, agreeing with him.  
"Well… Carm? What do you think?" Sly asked, not wanting to make her feel left out.  
"Sure, I'm sure I know some people who'd be down for a party for the rest of the week." She said as a smile spread across her face, happy to be included.  
"Well… let's just get you settled in then Carmelita, we can't have you sleeping in the same bed as Sly every night." Murray said, wanting to be as decent a host as possible.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind…" Carmelita said, with a seductive eye on Sly. "It's not that big of a deal…"  
"Well, alright then. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so, sure. Just, if anything happens keep it down, alright? I don't want to wake up to whatever it is you've got planned." Being somewhat responsible Murray, having laid down some rules, was now done being the parent for the day.  
"Alright then, lets get you moved in." Said Sly, leading Carmelita down the hall to their room. Sly opened the door and then packed away all his loose clothes and made the bed. Mainly so Carmelita wouldn't mind sharing his room. "Oh, you don't have to clean up for me… I don't mind." Carmelita said with a flirtatious smirk. 

Later.

"So… How many people should I invite?" Carmelita asked, now finished with moving in to Slys room.  
"Umm… I'm not sure?" Sly said. "Murray? Bentley? What do you think?"  
"Well… I think they should be just… cool people who want to hang out for like… four days?" Murray said, unsure of how many people should come. "I know a few people who'd be up for it." Carmelita said with excitement in her voice.  
"I'll invite Hayden" Sly continued, "He'll be up for it, same with a couple of juniors from my homeroom that'll be up for it."  
"That'll be good enough." Bentley finished. "No worries we don't need all too many people here anyway."  
"Well, lets just… prepare our party tonight? Is that alright?" Sly asked, wanting to make the party be somewhat decent.  
"Can we do it tomorrow? I kind of want to chill out tonight." Bentley said  
"Alright dude it doesn't bother me." Sly said in response.  
"Awesome, I'm going to go and lift some weights." Murray said, leaving Sly, Bentley and Carmelita on the porch.  
"Well, I'm going to play video games if anyone needs me." Bentley stated as he wheeled inside.  
"So… Carmelita… how're you?" Sly said, trying to make small talk.  
"Sly, you never told me that you guys had a hot tub and pool."  
"Well, you never asked." Sly said with a slight chuckle.  
"Can you and I… take a dip?" she said with a seductive grin.  
"In which pool?"  
Now stroking Slys chest replied "No… I was thinking maybe you could take a dip in… me?" As she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to their room, locking it behind them.

 **I'm sorry for the wait, seriously I've been really busy. Back logged with work and just needing time to write. I'm going to try and put more out more often.**


End file.
